


Yeehaw rights background

by Scribbs



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball OC - Freeform, OC background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbs/pseuds/Scribbs
Summary: this basically just has the background for my oc in my au Yeehaw rights, to provide some explanation





	Yeehaw rights background

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is just a small brief background, not to be too complicated

_**Tabby Before Goku B.G.** _

Tabby comes from a humanoid big cat species, she gains abilities from big cat such as a tiger and a snow leopard. She has the ability to jump large heights, transform her hands into big paws with claws, and can endure low temperatures. Her weaknesses are high temperature environments, loud sounds, and ironically vacuums. Tabby grew up on her planet but had to leave at a young age with her two moms due to the impending doom of frieza’s army. Her and her mom’s left to go to earth where they had little to no knowledge of earth’s customs. Luckily they managed to learn bit by bit, enough so that they eventually blend in with the humans. Tabby gets into training and gets taught by one of her moms, Mau, on how to control her powers. When Tabby isnt training she is also studying and doing homework. Despite being an alien race her moms still want her to learn. Mau helps her with her training and Burmilla helps her with her school work. Once they have gotten used to earth culture and know how to operate they open a family bakery. Before they had left their home planet, Burmilla had managed to grab some herbs and plants native to their planet, which when grinded, turned into a spice, and then added to a dish it enhances the “deliciousness” that food. This spice becomes very helpful in aiding the family business and brings in lots of customers. Mau and Burmilla do gardening in order to grow other plants as well. They own a farm yeehaw, any surplus gets sold at local markets.

_**Tabby After Goku A.G.** _

Tabby eventually starts focusing more on training after she signs up for the world tournament in order to gain new experience and money of course. She had went up through the ranks in the tournament and somehow managed to promote her family bakery. This is the world tournament where goku gets married. Once the tournament is over Tabby heads home to help out her parents with the bakery, one day the bell above the door rings and she looks up to see ChiChi and Goku smiling and talking to each other. Tabby recognises them from the tournament and likewise, She greets them with a big smile, glad to see them in love. They talk about with what is going on with them which after a bit leads to them asking her to make them their wedding cake and invites Tabby to the wedding. Their friendship goes off from there. Goku after some time introduces Tabby to the gang.


End file.
